starcoredatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Mako Tann
Personality The facade of a confident fighter; a delicate persona built up over years to keep others from seeing how fragile she is. A painful past has left deep scars on Mako's psyche as she struggles with thinking she was too emotionally weak to save her and her sister. Most of her friends and fans would describe Mako as humble, protective, impatient, compassionate, and sarcastic. Outwardly she is a social butterfly, constantly laughing, smiling, and keeping the party going. She is headstrong but humble. Mako runs her mouth, and stands by her words even if she is wrong. She is protective of her friends and will put herself between her crew and danger. Yet below that confident swagger and dark humor, lies a broken girl, one that has been trying to glue pieces of her and her little sister back together over a long time spent healing old wounds. Her emotional armor easily cracks, but she refuses to show it. Often times the feelings she bottles up finally catch Mako when she is alone and she has to fight to keep herself composed. Mako has no anger left to give. She has already been furious at the most vile sins of sentient life, and the worse instincts of human nature. Now things that should make her angry instead make her sad, terrified of letting her emotions beat her down again. In order to keep herself from breaking she has focused on taking time to see the lighter side of the galaxy; to laugh and take every moment of every day to remind herself that she and her sister are free. For Mako every day is a day that can be better than the last for her and Paige. She wants to see herself be strong, stable, and wanted for who she is. Though her biggest wish is seeing Paige find happiness, get a boyfriend, go to parties, and finally get to be the little girl she was never allowed to be. Appearance Mako walks with a strong presence and a cocky smile, heavy weapons magnetized to the back of her armor. Her hips move with a proud swagger, and her dark brown eyes constantly shift around to watch her surroundings. Her olive skin is riddled with many scars from her past and her muscles are toned from constantly carrying her heavy gear. Her short brown hair is swept to the side fashionably. Her left leg is missing and has been replaced with high-tech cybernetics from the knee down. When left alone she has earbuds blasting music in her ears. Core System’s Pop, Arkanan Hip-hop, Smooth Lo-fi, even Lashuntan Wildstep. To her, music is a way to escape her troubles, and let her crippled mind wander to places far away from the things that she still can’t shake off from a long and difficult past. Background Growing up was rough for Mako and her sister Paige; a broken home, a deadbeat mom, and two dads whom were never involved in their lives. They made ends meet by stealing and following their mother's get rich quick schemes, and always being on the move. That changed one day when their mother, fearing for her own life after defaulting to a loan shark, sold them both to a crew of pirates to wipe away her debt. At age 10 Mako was now a pirate, repairing dangerous energy conduits and taking care of her little sister. Mako made the best for her sister but always took what she was given. If someone harmed her she would simply turn the other cheek, seeing it as easier than fighting. If someone was too rough with Paige however, Mako would put herself between her sister and the danger, disregarding her personal safety. The two always made trouble for their captains and crew, and found themselves bought and sold to different pirate captains on a nearly annual cycle, each captain was more cruel and ruthless than the last. Whether they were bargained off for bigger cuts of the loot, or gambled away at a Red Talon card table, the two sisters met a new crew and a new set of horrors to deal with regularly in their lives as slaves. Pirates have never been known for their kindness. The two sisters suffered under the wicked whims of their different captors, and after enduring their torment with each new crew long enough the two sisters would become uncooperative, only to be sold again and have the process repeat. The cycle had to break. Captain Bartholomew Clives was the last Pirate they would call Captain. A man known for his sadism and malice, he took great pleasure in making the sisters squirm under his will. One night he got too rough with Paige, and when her older sister stepped in he shot Mako in the kneecap with his embossed pistol. The wound went untreated, causing Mako the loss of her leg. Paige did all she could to care for Mako’s wounds, helping keep her sister alive for months and engineering a crude peg-leg to help Mako walk. After planning with Mako the two set up a way to betray their fellow Pirates and earn their freedom forever. They set up a communications relay with the authorities, and set made bargain. The sisters gave them all the information the law needed for a massive sting operation in exchange for the their freedom. Mako and Paige endured their suffering with new found purpose, and after a few weeks the trap was sprung! Captain Bartholomew Clives and his crew were arrested, and the Tann Sisters were given their freedom with their criminal records expunged. Now the two roam the Galaxy, depending on each other and never again letting someone else dominate their lives. But the Red Talon Privateer Group remember Captain Bartholomew Clives, and the traitorous wenches who sent him to the execution chamber. Equipment * An armored hardsuit with magnetic sheaths for all her weapons. * Her customized reaction cannon with anti-material rounds. * An unfolding Doshko for close combat. * A comm unit she never puts down. * The perfect amount of attitude Quotes "Alright coach, you take care of him. Get rid of his charging addiction and bring him back next year!" - Mako to a losing fighters coach after helping the injured fighter off the field.